The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to electrical connectors, and, more particularly, to electrical connectors that include contact sub-assemblies.
Electrical connectors that are commonly used in telecommunication systems provide an interface between successive runs of cables and/or between cables and electronic devices of the system. Some of such electrical connectors, for example modular jacks, are configured to be joined with a mating plug and include a contact sub-assembly having an array of mating contacts. Each of the mating contacts includes a mating interface that engages a corresponding contact of the mating plug to electrically connect the mating plug to the electrical connector.
The mating contacts are typically held in the array by one or more support blocks. The support block holds the mating contacts in the predetermined pattern of the array. Specifically, the support block includes a plurality of openings that are spaced apart along the length of the support block. Each of the mating contacts extends through a corresponding one of the openings. The spacing of the openings matches the predetermined pattern of the array and spaces the mating contacts apart from each other to prevent adjacent mating contacts from shorting. The array of mating contacts is mounted on a base of the contact sub-assembly. The base is held within a housing of the modular jack. The housing includes an opening that receives the mating plug therein. The base holds the array of mating contacts proximate the housing opening such that each of the mating contacts is positioned to engage the corresponding contact of the mating plug.
The support block is often used to mount the array of mating contacts on the base. For example, in one known method for mounting the array of mating contacts on the base using the support block, the base includes opposing notches that define ledges of the base. Opposite ends of the support block are received within corresponding ones of the notches and rest on the corresponding ledge to hold the support block, and thus the array of mating contacts, on the base. But, known methods for mounting the array of mating contacts on the base using the support block are not without disadvantages. For example, the connection between the support block and the base may be insufficient to hold the array of mating contacts on the base, such as, but not limited to, during mating and/or unmating of the mating plug and modular jack, during installation, and/or during shipping. Moreover, and for example, the connection between the support block and the base may not accurately align and/or position the mating contacts relative to the base, which may cause misalignment of the mating contacts relative to the corresponding contacts of the mating plug.